Weird Cravings
by smilyfacesrockXD
Summary: A one-shot where Tori has a few weird cravings after midnight and poor Jade has to wake up in order to satisfy her needs.


**This story is basically what the info says, and the title :D. And I will post Capitol Enemies tonight but I just had to get this up first because it's been racking my brain for a while. Poor brain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but my mom says I own my laptop so that's good enough for me.**

(First day of cravings)

"Jade?" Tori whispered into the night.

"Jade? Can you hear me?" Tori said a little louder as she started to shake the other sleeping figure a little at first, just a little nudge, but all she got back in return was a grunt. Tori got a little annoyed at that point because her cravings were off the wall and Jade wouldn't wake up so instead she shook Jade a little more roughly than before and spoke even louder. Not that the neighbors would mind.

"Jade! Wake up!" She yelled loudly this time which caused the pale beauty to jump out of bed and grabbing the bat off the wall.

"What! What's going on! Is someone in the house?" Jade yelled frantically as she looked around the bedroom. She then noticed that the bedroom was okay and nothing was stolen. Jade then turned her stare to Tori as she glared her down for waking her up. Everybody knew Jade's not a morning person, even her own wife knew that.

"Tori, you woke me up at," she glances at the clock, "1:50 in the morning making me think someone was robbing the house." Tori then looked down a bit sheepishly which made Jade sigh knowing she couldn't stay mad at that pretty face. "What's wrong Tori? Did you have a nightmare again?"

Tori looked up at her wife and smiled as she shook her head. Jade gave her a questioning glance as she waited for the actual reason. "I think the cravings have started." She told her. Jade only nodded expecting this thanks to their doctor telling them and the hundreds of baby books she read.

"Okay, so what do you want to eat?" Jade asked Tori. Tor's smile brightened at that as she gave Jade a quick hug then let go still smiling brightly.

"Can you get me a sundae with Carmel, chocolate, and sprinkles as toppings. Then I would like a carrot and two pickles." Tori said calmly before she laid back in bed relaxing more. Jade could only sit there for a while thinking of Tori's weird order '_carrots and pickles?' _Jade shook her head before she questioned Tor's cravings even more and grabbed her slippers as she slipped downstairs and grabbed her keys on the way out. She knew the ice cream shops were closed so she would have to get the stuff herself and make it at home. She gave a big sigh but smiled anyways, because she and Tori both knew Jade would do anything to make her happy.

(Two days later)

Tori woke up again to another weird craving in her stomach. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3 in the morning this time. She cringed at the time and waking her baby up again but she still turned over to face Jade and started nudging her anyways.

"Jade baby, I'm hungry again." Tori spoke a little louder than a whisper.

"Mmm, horny again? We already had sex last night." Jade mumbled back.

"No Jade! I'm hungry! Can you please get up now?" Tori whined which only caused Jade to mumble some more incoherent words. Tori pouted a bit before she gave an evil smile and took her pillow from behind her head and smacked Jade on the face.

"Gah! Who? What? What happened?" Jade startled out looking at Tori. Tori only smiled back a little sheepishly before she took her hand and patted her belly. Jade could only groan and roll her eyes as she got out of bed and grabbed Tori's slippers this time.

"What do you want to eat this time?" She glanced back at Tori who made a cute face as she pondered what her craving was for this time.

"A pepperoni pizza, please." She gave a bright smile to Jade who smiled herself and thought '_Well that's normal'_ as she went for the door only to be stopped by Tori's voice.

"With olives and peanut butter."

Jade looked back questioningly and in disgust at what Tori said to her.

"Peanut butter?" She asked and Tori only nodded back energetically. She the nodded her head as she walked out the door this time going to get Tori's…pizza.

(For once, it's not early in the morning)

Jade and Tori were both up this time around midnight relaxing in their bed. Jade had got Tori something to eat earlier which gave her a big hug and a smoldering kiss in return. Right now Tori had eaten a burger and two medium French fries and is slurping on a Mc Flurry from McDonalds. Jade had been left with small fries (which were for Tori but she decided to snatch both of the big fries instead) and a chocolate shake.

They were both reading a book at that point (About raising their baby) before Tori had made a sound of approval causing Jade to glance at her.

"What's up?" Jade asked her.

"Oh well I just found out something really interesting in this book about pregnancy." Tori said as she smirked to herself.

"Really? What did you find out?"

"Well, the first trimester has the weird cravings, right?"

"We're going through that right now, and it's a pain in the ass, so what's new." Jade blatantly spoke which earned her a glare from Tori only for Jade to lean in and kiss it away. Tori smiled back and looked back in her book.

"It turns out the second trimester is where our hormones reach a high peak and we can become really emotional." Tori said which Jade groaned loudly at.

"Hey! My emotions are not that crazy!" Tori yelled but Jade only gave her snort that earned her a slap on the arm.

"I'm sorry baby," Jade laughed out," is that all?"

"No. It turns out since our hormones are really high; our urgency for sex is high too." Tori gave a sexy smile to Jade, whose eyes were wide open at that point. Tori leaned in more to her as she whispered seductively "I hope you'll be there to satisfy me too. I just might go crazy every few minutes unless I get some. Don't you agree, Jadey?" Tori smiled as Jade's cheeks flushed red. She giggled as she threw her leg over Jade's and straddled her. Jade could only stare in a daze state as Tori leaned down to kiss her frantically and before Jade could even return to the kiss, her eyes caught something interesting in Tori's hair.

"Mm, Tori….baby…..mmm…..you have…something…..in your…hair." Jade breathed out in between kisses. Tori stopped as she sat up a bit and gave a questioning glare. '_In my hair?' _ She thought then proceeded to brush it out of her hair with her hand.

"Did I get it" She asked.

"No, it's still there."

Tori ruffled her hand in her hair again. "How about now?"

"No, it's still- I'll get it." Jade reached for Tori's hair and pulled the thing out.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"A French fry." Jade answered.

"How did that happen?"

"Who knows, Tori."

"Oh well, I'll just go to sleep now then."

"Sleep, are you serious, after all that hype?" Jade questioned a little aggravated to the no sex happening right now.

"Ya, the French fry brought my hype down and now I'm sleepy." Tori then laid down and curled up in a ball as she zoned out.

Jade could only shake her head as she smirked at her wife in bed already sleeping, Jade reached over her and turned off the light and settled down next to her as they cuddled. She kissed her forehead and leaned in close to her.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." Jade then looked down to Tori's stomach protruding a bit and put her hand on it. "And I love you too." Jade finally closed her eyes as she drifts off to sleep dreaming of her family: with her, Tori, and their baby in six months.

**So I had another idea for a story, which I think is interesting for anybody to do at this point. Basically like Mr. and Mrs. Smith the movie but Victorious style. Any couple will do, I prefer Jade and Tori but that's just a thought to consider. :D**

**Did anybody see the movie reference in there? (Hint hint) It came from a Jennifer Lopez movie with her wanting to have a child and not planning on falling in love at the same time. Good movie, forgot the title, but good movie. :P**

**Review please.**


End file.
